He's a Nice Guy
by Blaxis
Summary: Being nice and kind is one of Rokudo Mukuro's many good personality traits –for Chrome that is. Short drabbles. TYL 6996! Hints of TYL B86 and TYL 2795.
1. Proposal

**Disclamer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano. This is a work of fanfiction, not for profit.**

* * *

 **Proposal**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Being nice and kind is one of Rokudo Mukuro's many good personality traits –for Chrome that is.

Tsuna was not one of his fans, but still considered him a comrade and a _friend_. Even after he almost ruined the Neo Primo's wedding by decorating the hall with his sakura flowers illusions which made Hibari –who was brought by force by Ryohei– bite everyone to death, and that prompted the Varia to join him. Everything ended happily with a ravaged hall, dead (not really) people, a growling Gokudera, a smirking Reborn who videotaped the whole thing for blackmail material purposes, a laughing Kyoko and a passed out Tsuna.

Even Chikusa and Ken preferred the casual sarcastic illusionist to the Mukuro who was kind from time to time.

On the other hand, Haru thought of him as a goodhearted fellow cosplayer. She had once went to an event with Mukuro, much to Belphegor's annoyance, it was then that she discovered his kind nature when he helped her _imagine and sew_ her masterpiece: a gender bender cosplay of her lover, Prince the Ripper. And that was when the illusionist's and Bel's relation worsened.

Coincidentally, the only thing Gokudera and Hibari agreed on was their mutual dislike, and attempts to murder Rokudo Mukuro, but that is a story for another time.

Anyway, Rokudo Mukuro was a good person, really. All he wanted was peace; true, he did want to destroy the Mafia, but hey! No one's perfect, we all have flaws!

However, Chrome was another story. She loved him, even though he was a psychopathic bastard –quoted by Squalo.

Way before she was introduced to the Vongola and befriended them, Chrome had no one but Mukuro. He had been the bright light of her dim miserable life, she was grateful to him. For him she was ready to do anything, even–

"Ouch!" Chrome whimpered, being brought out of her reverie by a light ache in the forehead. She reached her hand to cover the hurting place as she looked up to see who the perpetrator was. Her eyes widened and a dirty pink colored her cheeks when she met the intense gaze of the person she expected the least, "Mukuro-sama!"

Smiling, said Mukuro brought his face closer to the young woman's, "What are you doing, _Nagi_?"

 _Nagi_. Mukuro was the only person to call her by her given name, a name she used to hate, but learned to love when hearing it being pronounced by him with a deep hoarse voice.

"I-I'm preparing some documents for Haru-chan as she is responsible for the next meeting with the Giglio Nero family before she leaves for Italy." She responded automatically, averting her eyes from his. Mukuro hummed pleasantly in response as he drew back from her, making himself comfortable on one of her office armchairs. He put his right elbow on the arm rest, and rested his chin on the back of his hand.

She discreetly peeked at him from the corner of her eyes while she resumed doing her work. He simply sat there, looking at her, and making her feel slightly uncomfortable in her skin. In the last few months, her relationship with the tenth generation mist guardian… _evolved._ Mukuro would occasionally kiss her, and take her on dates. No words were exchanged on that matter as she was sure he knew exactly how she felt about him, and was too shy to speak her mind, even though Haru and Kyoko prompted her to do so. So she just went with the flow, making sure not to raise her hopes and expectations.

"Are you free this afternoon?" He asked.

She nodded, not taking her eyes off her work, "Yes."

"Then how about we grab some ice-cream afterwards?"

"S-sure!" She tried her best to hide her grin, but her joy was too much to handle.

"You sure are excited." He said, as he got up and walked toward her, "You love ice-cream that much?"

"I-I'm happy because…" She confessed, "Because I will be spending my time with you."

"But I wonder if you can remain this excited every time we do something, since you will be spending the rest of your life with me…"

Did he just…? He did not mean _that,_ did he?

"M-Mukuro-sama…?" Her lower lip trembled as she tried to articulate a coherent sentence; the papers she was holding in her hands fell on the ground, the hard work of the day was lost, but her mind could not receive or process any new information.

He cupped her face with his right hand, approaching his face dangerously to hers, "Do I take this as a _yes_?" His voice was captivating.

As his lips brushed slightly hers, she felt herself muttering an approval before everything went blank.

Mukuro caught his, now, _fiancée_ before her small body hit the ground, he sighed in relief and put her on the sofa. The illusionist smiled tenderly, caressing her hair locks before pressing his lips on her forehead, "To think that you would faint… you didn't even wait for the ring." He snickered, "Guess I'll have to propose again, kufufufufu~"

Rokudo Mukuro was truly a nice guy.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **I was requested to write somthing for 6996 a few months ago and... ughh I can't believe I couldn't! I had everything in mind, yet I couldn't write it. But here it is (at last hahaha) I have many pending one-shots (of KHR and other fandoms) that I vowed to finish before proceeding in writing novellas, moreover my current Naruto novella has my hands tied! So I cannot engage myself in works that would be later put in hiatus. One-shots are good, one-shots are great :'))+**

 **I hope you enjoyed reading it :)**

 **Ciaossu~**


	2. Wedding

**Disclamer: KHR belongs to Akira Amano, this is a work of fanfiction, not for profit.**

 **After a long struggle, I decided to write a little continuation for this fic.**

* * *

 **Wedding**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Being nice was not enough to get married.

Marriage needed money, _a lot_ of money –Tsuna already took care of that issue– and a sense of responsibility.

People always thought that the mist guardian was a responsible person, but oh, how wrong they were. Well, he does give that arrogant aura of 'Mr. know-it-all' and is a confident diplomatic person who wanted to destroy the mafia and probably take over the world, but, unfortunately, he had no sense of responsibility.

Who knew that Rokudo Mukuro would one day get married? Not Gokudera at least; he questioned the bride's taste in men, because no one would willingly marry that pathetic excuse of a man, _really_.

Hayato was lost amongst the ruckus; he was appointed by Tsuna to supervise the wedding, while the later was taking care of _important_ matters –named pregnant Kyoko. And he did not know what was worse: Mukuro getting married to the sweet and innocent Chrome; himself supervising what would definitely end up being WWIII, or Hibari attending it after being invited personally by the illusionist.

Honestly, for Gokudera, the picture was wrong… _so damn wrong_.

The guests started arriving and taking their seats in the church; everything was calmly going according to the plan.

Haru was the wedding planner, and despite her weird tastes, she had made a wonderful work. Gokudera halted when he noticed that the Varia arrived; he kept on a good eye on them as they were still the fishy people they used to be.

The Varia's prince separated himself from his squad and walked toward his girlfriend who hugged him tightly. Haru giggled, blushing, as Belphegor whispered something to her in her ear. If Gokudera thought that Mukuro and Chrome formed an odd couple, then Haru and Belphegor were much more of a shock. He remembered how the family had objected their relationship at first, but much to his surprise, the Varia's storm guardian made himself worthy of that stupid woman.

Giving him a kiss on the cheek, Haru winked and went quickly to stand on the altar as she was the maid of honor.

Chrome had planned for both of her best friends to be maids of honor, but the pregnancy of the Vongola Neo Primo's wife hindered her and she had to step down, leaving Haru the sole maid of honor with Bianchi, M.M and Aria as the bridesmaids.

The Varia took their seats just like everyone else; the ceremony finally started when the arrival of the bride was announced by the music.

Mukuro stood proudly at the altar with best men behind him; it was probably the happiest day of his life –even jerks had feeling. He wore an elegant black tuxedo with a red bowtie.

One could hear the silent sniffles emitted by the graceful lady Kyoko when Chrome entered accompanied by Tsuna. And since she had no family, the one who walked Chrome to her to-be-husband was no other than Tsuna; perhaps this was one of those rare times when Reborn could see that stupid juvenile smile on Tsuna's face again.

They passed by the sitting guests –ones cheered, others cried– and of course Gokudera snorted and suppressed the urge to face palm when they passed by Lambo who was pointing his phone at them; like any normal person, Chrome smiled thinking he was taking pictures of her, whereas he was actually taking his five hundredth selfie of the day.

Hibari actually attended the wedding and to Gokudera's astonishment, the Cloud guardian clasped his hands when the couple kissed after pronouncing their vows. Maybe the world was actually coming to an end, who knew?

Fran cheered while keeping on his usual poker face and teased Ken who was tearing behind Mukuro.

Chrome was glad everything went on smoothly and without problems; the reception followed and she was now sitting on her appointed table with the man of her life, smiling. Her eyes travelled from table to table, everyone was happy and so was she. Never had she imagined that she would one day stand at the altar with none other than Mukuro.

Her beautiful purple eyes watered a little when thinking of the moment when he pronounced his _'I do.'_ She wished that time would come to a stop so that she could enjoy every moment of it, but Chrome knew that the future to come had much more to give them.

A long playlist played on different kinds of songs, then a weird but good Arabic song followed, it was chosen by Fran and everyone was enjoying it. Reborn looked with a bemused smile at the happy couple and guests; he shook his head at the stupidity of Mukuro who was not paying attention. The song was the well-known piece of Amal Maher, Seket El Salama which talked about a woman dumping her man and asking him out of her life.

Anyway, moving on!

Mukuro raised from his seat and asked for the attention of all gathered; he cleared his throat and went on,

"Now, now young ladies as most of you know, aside from that idiotic sun guardian, the other guardians of the Vongola Neo Primo are still single and ready to hook up. So to help my comrades in need…"

Tsuna knew that was going to ensue would be very catastrophic.

"I've made a biographical card of each one of them containing their _very_ personal information for all of you, ladies!" Mukuro cheered with a wide smirk as cards magically fell on the guests. The information the illusionist just provided took a minute before it was analyzed and understood by the females present at the reception, and all hell broke loose.

Chrome brought her hands to her mouth, letting out a soft moan as Mukuro put his hand on her waist, bringing her closer to him.

The people involved with his _good intentions_ prepared their weapons to make Mukuro pay, but were stopped by a sudden, and rather, violent wind blow. And before they could understand what it was, the high pitched –and annoying – voice of the green haired Varia member was heard.

"Master, please hurry up. I don't want to die by the hands of those bachelor men!" Fran cried out from the microphone Mukuro was holding. He was piloting a helicopter far above the reception, and by approaching it destroyed everything with the powerful wind storm its fans created –the decoration was ruined, tables were overthrown, and even dresses and skirts floated.

Mukuro took advantage of the mess to escape with his wife by hanging on the scales of the helicopter as the latter flew away from the scene.

Gokudera could feel a migraine starting alongside the vibrations of his phone in his pocket. _'That fucker could've kept his charity away.'_

Rokudo Mukuro was very nice… and way too irresponsible.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Out of the blue (and thanks to the sweet reviews I got) I wrote a second chapter. Yaay -or nay? Lol.**

 **How should I say this... euhh... I know this was neither long nor very descriptive, but I prefered writing it this way, I hope it wasn't too vague and that it was understood. The song I talked about by Amel Maher does exist and I recommend you guys to listen to it, it's a good piece.**

 **Two small chapters will follow this one and will be entittled: The Babysitter Chronicles part I and II, the rest will be for you to guess ;)**

 **So I hope you enjoyed this just like the previous one, and thank you for the continuous support!**

 **Ciaossu~**


	3. The Babysitter Chronicles

**Disclaimer: K.H.R belongs to Akira Amano, this is a work of fanfiction.**

 **A/N: Hey guys, I know I've disappeared, but I have my reasons. Anyhow i hope you will enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **Babysitter Chronicles**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Babysitting the little illusionist whenever her parents came to Italy became an enjoyable habit for Haru.

Whether she was busy with work or going out with her husband, Chrome, on the demands of Mukuro, would always leave her three years old daughter in the care of her best friend who was by now married to the Varia's storm guardian and living in the latter's headquarters.

It was a sunny day that Haru took time to enjoy in the company of the little angel with whom she had been playing all morning. Belphegor was out early in the morning as he had to go for an important mission.

Lussuria was the only guardian who spent some time with her and played with the little one, but he also had to leave –the Varia were busy men!

Chrome had said that they would come back later in the afternoon as their flight was scheduled for ten pm.

The little sweetheart named Hinami –it was her father who named her, mind you! – was sleeping soundlessly on the brunette's king size bed; Haru closed the door behind her as she entered her chambers, trying to be as quiet as possible. As she walked toward her bed, she put away the toys of the baby which were scattered pretty much everywhere around the chambers.

When finished, Haru took off the expensively elegant heels Bel bought for her few weeks ago, sometimes she really envied her husband for his good taste, and lied down on the other vacant side of the bed while letting out a little hum of exhaustion. She put both hands in-between the feather pillow and her cheek, and studied Hinami who was in front of her. The blue haired baby had the innocent facial features of her mother: fair skin, puffed rosy cheeks, thin, heart-shaped lips, and of course she has inherited her big glittering purple eyes. Much to the father's surprise the only thing she had inherited of him was his blue hair. Haru remembered once talking to Hayato on the phone and he said that he was grateful she did not have her father's personality, but on the other hand he was sad that the baseball idiot was having a great impact on her.

Haru smiled tenderly, babies were truly blissful as they were the proof of the love and the affection that the parents share. She approached the sleeping child and hugged her, and closing her eye, she inhaled the smell of the baby shampoo. The brunette thought that having a child was a wonderful miracle.

Ever since she started dating Belphegor, Haru made sure to climb every step as carefully as she could; after all, you don't always date a Varia member. Likewise, because her relationship with him was opposed by the entire family, the brunette made sure to emotionally study and comprehend the Storm Guardian of the Varia; and despite the many ups and downs they had, their love was strong enough to overcome everything.

The cosplayer was astonished the day Belphegor proposed, as it was something she had not expected to happen so soon. The blond was member of the most powerful Italian mafia family, he was a skilled assassin who could die anytime, anywhere, and Haru was very well aware of why he was hesitant to take their relationship to the next level. However, on one unforgettable fancy dinner, Belphegor kneeled on one knee and took out a velvet box which contained the most beautiful diamond ring she had ever seen. They married six months later and both Lussuria and Fran, who were the wedding planners, made her wedding rank first in Fuuta's ranking, 'The weddings that will be remembered by the guests, Italy, and the world for the next twenty years.'

Haru believed that it was because her husband had a change of heart during the wedding of Chrome and Mukuro, but the whole thing did not change the fact that the blond was also still a baby she had to take care of. Then again, why have a baby when you already have one?

Having a baby was not one of her priorities, it could wait for now.

"Haru." She heard her name being called, but the voice was very far away. "Haru." By now she was being shaken lightly on the shoulder. It was upon hearing a very familiar nickname that the brunette finally woke up, "Wake up, peasant."

"Hahi!" Haru exclaimed, opening her eyes to see her husband sitting at the edge of their bed. She sat down, rubbing her sleepy eyes. "What time is it?"

"Eight." He said, brushing a hair strand from her face. "And your peasant friends are downstairs."

"Already?" she had slept more than intended; she turned her head and found her protégé's place vacant, "Where's Hinami?"

Belphegor sighed, "With Lussuria, getting ready."

"Wait for Haru, she will get herself fixed in five!" she said, kissing him on the cheek before setting off to the bathroom. Haru washed her face, fixed her clothes and brushed her hair, then came out to meet her friends in the company of her husband.

"Good afternoon, Haru." Chrome smiled, getting up from her seat, she hugged her bestfriend. Baby Hinami was laughing with her father who completely ignored the existence of Fran who was trying to talk to him.

"Haru hopes you had a good day!" Haru said, and her friend nodded.

"Yes, thank you Haru, I hope Hinami wasn't a handful."

"Of course not!" the brunette responded, "She was very sweet and obedient, hahi! Hinami sure is a miniature of Chrome, with a little bit of Takeshi."

"Makes you wonder if she knows who her father is –ushishishishi." Belphegor smirked, earning a glare from the Vongola guardian.

"You shouldn't say that senpai," Fran popped in, "Takeshi is actually Hinami's crush, you know?"

"Hahi! Really?"

"Don't talk rubbish, stupid apprentice. My daughter is way too young for that kind of things." Mukuro said, and Chrome sighed. She made a mental note to warn Takeshi about the murder plans her husband was plotting.

"Oh, right," Chrome said as she took out a document out of her purse, "here are the documents you asked for, Haru."

"Thank you Chrome!"

"I guess it's time for us to leave, thank you for taking care of Hinami for us."

"You should stay for dinner!" Haru said.

Chrome kissed her friend who pouted, "Thank you, but it is time to go. The jet is waiting for us. Next time, maybe."

"Alright! Have a good flight," Haru bid her friends farwell at the door and kissed Hinami one last time, "And send Haru's regards to everyone –desu."

"Will do." Chrome smiled, standing next to her husband, "Let's go Hinami."

Little Hinami jumped to Haru and hugged her tightly before exiting with her parents, leaving a small emptiness behind her. Suppressing her sadness, the brunette smiled to her husband.

"Hahi! Haru finally got the documents she needed to finish her work."

Belphegor stared at her and hummed, nothing went unnoticed by him. "You're going to do it now?"

"Yes, why?"

"I was thinking," He said as he approached her dangerously, "About making a little Hinami."

"H-h-hahi!" She cried out. She hid her crimson face hiding behind the documents.

"What? You don't want to?"

"I-it's not that, it's just that you took Haru by surprise that's all." She said, blushing hard, "Ha-Haru never thought that you would actually ask."

"Well it is about time, after all." He answered, biting her neck as his hands travelled elsewhere.

Haru knew it too well; Rokudo Mukuro was a nice guy!


End file.
